Modulation of excitable tissue in the body by electrical stimulation has become an important type of therapy for patients with chronic disabling conditions, including chronic pain, arthritis, sleep apnea, seizures, incontinence, pain associated with cancer, incontinence, problems of movement initiation and control, involuntary movements, vascular insufficiency, heart arrhythmias, obesity, diabetes, craniofacial pain, such as migraines and more. A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques and devices can be used to treat these conditions. Typically, such devices include an implantable lead with two or more electrodes attached by a wired connector to a subcutaneous battery-operated implantable pulse generator (IPG) or other charge storage to provide power and create the electrical impulses carried by hard wire to the lead body containing the electrodes.